The Groupie's Song
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: When Columbia feels alone, she finds a way to cheer herself up. Mildly depressing oneshot. Please R/R!


**A/N Please read the full fan fic AND the author's note at the end BEFORE you review. Heck, you might even want to read this TWICE before you review ;)**

Columbia walked, very quietly, up to the room she shared with Magenta. The only sound beside her own breathing was the sound of the rain gently hitting the roof of the Frankenstein Place. Tears ran down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. She did not care. She did not care about anything anymore. She just wanted to be alone. She wanted to be away from all of this. As she walked, she remembered what had just happened.

She had walked into the living room to see Frank-N-Furter. She had wanted to show him some new tap-dancing moves. However, when she had entered, she had found the prince sitting on the couch, kissing Magenta, of all people. Columbia had clicked her tongue to show she was there, and Frank had immediately pulled away from the domestic. When he noticed his groupie, he had gasped and tried to come up with an excuse. However, Columbia had not wanted to hear it. Frank was _hers_, and the fact that he had been with Magenta had been devastating.

More tears suddenly formed in her lime green eyes as she remembered. She felt an emotion she had never felt before. She was not sure what it was. Sadness? Anger? Jealousy?

Sniffing a bit, the groupie finally made it to her room. She opened the door and looked around. Although the room did mostly belong to her, Magenta lived there too, and there were clear signs of her presence. Columbia growled at the thought of the domestic. She was her best friend, and she should have known how much Frank meant to her. She had thought she did. However, she obviously did not if she had been so okay with kissing him.

Columbia walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, sobbing into her pillow. She had never felt so alone. She felt like she was one of a kind – in a bad way. Like, she was a single storm cloud on a sunny day. She was looked down on; ignored by the ones she loved so much.

The rain began pouring a bit harder, and a louder tapping could be heard from the roof. The gentle beat was the exact same one from a song she had learned when she was younger. She did not remember the lyrics. In fact, she was not even sure the song had words. However, the tune was slowly creeping into her mind, and she could not let it go.

The groupie stood up and set the pillow down in front of her. She hummed the tune aloud and turned to the closet behind her. She grabbed her mouse ears and put them on, continuing to hum. Turning back to her pillow, she found that it was no longer a pillow at all, but a figure. A tall man with a sly smile. Columbia hummed the song a bit louder now.

The figure extended a hand, as if asking the groupie to dance. Columbia nodded and did just that – she danced. It was not a fast dance, like what Frank always preferred, but a slow, calm dance that had a gentle rhythm that matched her song nicely. She had known how to dance like this since she was little, but had never had a chance to actually do it.

The groupie continued to dance, the figure dancing with her perfectly. She made sure to hold him close. Her eyes were closed. She continued to hum her song even louder than before. Columbia was amazed at the figure's movements. He was so graceful and had a caring demeanor to him. He kept in time to the song perfectly.

The rain continued pouring, and Columbia continued to hum. She was not sure if the song had an end. Even if it did, she was not sure she _wanted_ it to end. She wanted to keep humming for a long, long time. She wanted to keep dancing for a long, long time. She wanted to feel _loved_ for a long, long time. The rain was pouring harder and faster than ever, and her beat was starting to get messed up. She had been using the dripping sound of the rain as a rhythm, but now that the rain was going so fast, her beat was slowly getting spoiled.

Humming as loud as she could, the groupie continued to dance. She held onto the figure as if her life depended on it. She would not let something as silly as the rain ruin her moment. All of a sudden, Columbia felt herself trip over something. She felt herself falling to the ground. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, only to feel herself land on something soft and cushioned. Opening her eyes, she found she had fallen onto the pillow she had been holding and dancing with for the past ten minutes or so.

Columbia grabbed the pillow and stood up, dusting herself off. She looked around to find the source of her fall, and found she had tripped on the side of her bed. She shook her head. It was not too late to go back to her fantasy; to go back to being happy. She thought back to the song she had been humming as she bent down again and picked up her mouse ears. However, like the figure she had been dancing with, the tune had disappeared.

The groupie sniffed a bit, and felt tears form in her eyes once more. She growled and threw the pillow onto the bed with as much rage as she could muster. Her eyes were narrowed. However, the anger suddenly was overthrown by another emotion – sadness. Tears forming in Columbia's bright green eyes once more, the groupie fell onto the bed, sobbing, just as she had earlier.

She was alone.

Again.

**A/N  
><strong>_First off, let me get two things straight: I love pointless fluff, and I love Columbia. But I felt like making something a bit more… sad. So, there ya go. I worked really hard on this, and had two people proofread it, so I'm hoping it's okay. I can't guarantee perfection, but at least I tried._

_This was also just me testing a new style of writing I've been working on. I'm not sure how well it came out, but, yeah…_

_If you leave a review, please be mature about it. I don't want people being idiots and trolling/flaming me because I wrote something sadder. Now, I don't expect us all to be Shakespeare or anything, just please be a bit mature._

_Thanks for reading this. I worked genuinely hard on it, and I really hope you enjoyed it. :)_

_And to you people reading Possession, I am still working on it, I just wanted to take a quick break to write this! ;)_

_One more thing! I just noticed as I was writing this that many stories (thought not for RHPS, luckily) are a lot like mine. I assure you I did not TRY to copy any stories from any fandom, and that anything that is like another story is completely coincidental (how the heck do you spell that?)_

_(I had no clue how to categorize this, sorry)_


End file.
